CoWorkers should be Friends too
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: CARLA/ELLIOT! They might work together, but if it wasn't for Turk and JD, Carla and Elliot wouldn't be as close as they are...not that they're even that close as it is. Can a few compliments between the pair change that? OTHandOCaddict


**Co-Workers should be Friends Too: Chapter One**

"Carla," Elliot started a chat with her friend. "Do you think we'd hang out as much if it weren't for J.D. and Turk?"

That question had been on Elliot's mind for a few days now, and she wanted to know Carla's interpretation of their relationship.

"Uh," Carla thought about it for a second. "Probably not. I mean, they are the one thing we have most in common."

"We have a lot in common," Elliot replied. She wanted to strike up a better friendship with Carla, and that meant coming up with some resemblances between the two of them. "I mean, we both have a hard time digesting dairy."

"You're right! Do you want to be my maid of honor?" Carla said sarcastically. "Elliot... I don't know why you're tying to force this. We're fine!"

Carla might have been able to brush it off that easily, but Elliot certainly couldn't.

"I gotta get back to work," Carla said as she took off, leaving Elliot hopeless.

Later that day, Elliot switched patients with Doug so she could 'team up' with Carla.

Elliot wasn't ready to let Carla get away that easily and not speak the truth. So, in her typical frantic fashion, she swapped her roster for this old woman so she could be closer to Carla – and in turn, show her how good of friends they were.

But the two ended up fighting and bitching whenever they were around one another at Sacred Heart.

At night that same day, they saw each other again. Elliot came over to Turk and JD's apartment, and it was just Carla there.

Elliot hadn't made any plans with Carla -- it was JD she was looking to hang out with. So it was awkward enough just having to greet Carla after the verbal catfights they'd had that day.

"Is JD here?" Elliot asked as she came through the door.

"No, it's just me," Carla said as she concentrated on doing her hair.

"Oh…Um," Elliot took a temporary seat . "I guess I'll just...wait, too," she finished awkwardly.

"Crap."

"Fine, I'll wait outside," Elliot sighed.

Fuckin' hell! Was it really that big of a deal that she waits inside too? Carla was being a bit of a bitch today.

"No," Carla called out as Elliot stood back up to leave the room. "I'm just talkin' to my hair. I mean, if it's even the least bit humid, all of a sudden I'm Dr. J."

"Is he in Radiology?" Elliot asked, pretty sure of herself on that one.

"Yeah!" Carla answered. "Uh-huh," she gave Elliot a quick little smile.

Elliot was way off once again -- Carla was referring to Dr. J, the basketball player with the sub-sized afro hair-do. But Carla let Elliot's mistake go by.

"Carla… you know, I would kill for your hair," Elliot said, with a smile of her own.

Seeing as how Carla hadn't made any self-righteous or unnecessary comments and had a good aura about her at this current time, Elliot thought it was only fair to reciprocate.

After all, Elliot didn't want to fight and stay bitter with Carla, anyway. She may not have come over to the apartment to try and fix things up with Carla, but while the opportunity was there, Elliot definitely wanted to take it.

"Really?" Carla asked of Elliot's comment. It was almost like a compliment, and Carla was intrigued Elliot felt that way – even if it was just about hair.

"Yeah."

"Well, I would kill for your legs," Carla gave Elliot a compliment of her own.

And what both women were telling the other was true. They'd like to change themselves physically if they could, and they genuinely saw features on the other that they would do anything for.

"I would kill for your lips," Elliot said amiably, excited at how they were sharing these compliments between one another.

"I'd kill for that wagon you're draggin'."

Elliot's face froze – unsure the term meant. "Must be something from the block," she thought to herself.

"That's your butt," Carla told her, and it got an immediate smile back on Elliot's face.

"Thank you!" Elliot laughed a bit through that perfect smile of hers. "'Wagon'"?

Elliot was still unsure of the terminology. Apparently, the words "wagon" and "butt" weren't affiliated in Apple Orchards.

"Draggin'," Carla assured Elliot.

And, again, Carla was truthful in saying that. Just about every woman – _especially_ the straight ones – looked at other women's asses.

Carla had never said it, but Elliot's ass was a main factor in her lacking relationship with the blonde.

Elliot was a good-hearted person, and Carla could see that over the past year she had known her, but it was the wagon Elliot was draggin' that kept Carla disinterested in being any more than a forced friend with her.

She was jealous -- simple as that. Carla was envious of Elliot's perfect ass, and she had noticed the decline in looks she'd get from fellow staff members.

It used to be that just about every male doctor who walked pass the nurse's station would stop and steal a glimpse of Carla's butt from the corner of their eye.

Now, all that attention was on Elliot. And Elliot was often too naïve and lost in her own world to realize it. Even some of the female staff were looking at Elliot's backside… and Carla _never_ got that!

"Do you wanna touch it?"

Carla's heart stopped as Elliot asked the question.

What?! Is she serious?!

A look of horror came over Carla's face, which froze in a gasp.

"I'm sorry," Elliot said, embarrassed and uncomfortable.

She _knew_ she shouldn't have said that! It was way too weird.

"Frick!" Elliot quipped, trying to be as quiet as she could of the uncontrollable outburst.

"No," Carla said. "I just didn't think you'd, uh – I didn't… I mean, we're friends, _right_?"

Elliot nodded lightly, still a little embarrassed. But maybe she shouldn't be -- it wasn't refusal from Carla.

"Friends always touch their girlfriend's butts, it's totally normal," Carla said with some confidence in her voice.

Elliot shrugged a little. That was a fair point.

"Yeah, we're friends," Elliot chuckled a little, nervously.

The thing was, Elliot didn't really mean it in that way. Carla had paid her a compliment on her ass, and straight away Elliot thought sexually.

It wasn't a "Come on, friend -- let's be best friends" question when she asked if Carla wanted to have a feel – Elliot wanted Carla lustfully.

And as the room's awkward moment continued for a short bit, Elliot thought about that – what she wanted from Carla.

She found that she wanted a hand on her ass – even if it was over her jeans. And not just any hand, but a woman's hand. Carla's hand.

She loved Carla's hair and lips, and did Elliot actually want Carla? Did she find her sexually attractive? Well, apparently so.

Just then, Carla grabbed Elliot's backside firmly, snapping the blonde back into reality and out of her thoughts.

Elliot looked down and behind her, where Carla's hand squeezed her jeans. Now it was Elliot with the look of shock on her face.

"That's as tight as it looks," Carla gave Elliot a smile as she released her hand.

Elliot looked back up and straight at Carla.

"My bajingo's tighter," Elliot whispered as her mind suddenly felt at ease.

She had so much sexual energy going through her right now, and as quickly as she could, she darted forward, taking Carla's lips in her own.

Their warm mouths suckled against one another's and their tongues lapped.

The sudden explosion of passion and lust erupted out of nowhere. Just a few cheeky words from Carla set Elliot off with her own sexy one-liner and into a frenzy.

If they weren't friends after this, nothing was going to make it happen.

And now they had another thing in common – their want for a woman, and their want for the each other.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

_**Set on Season 2, Episode 3: "My Case Study"**_

_All of the dialogue, up until the 'Wagon you're draggin'' bit is from the episode – it's the actual scripted dialogue from the [scrubs] writers. So just know there's no credit by me on that._

_On the note of my ideas, Carla and Elliot is a hot lesbian fantasy of mine. Judy Reyes' (Carla) looks aren't entirely appealing to me, I'll admit, but once you put her in a sexual situation, it's a turn-on of mine. And those times where Carla's personality is sexy, (especially when she's looking to get what she wants and does so through her looks) it in turn in sexy to me. Anyway, a bunch of nonsense there that I just thought I'd share._

_Sarah Chalke on the other hand is dead sexy. In saying that, I'm not a fan of many shots with her in the paparazzi's eye (her smile seems too fake and it's a bit of a turn off. She's beautiful, yes, but there's that little thing that makes me look away.) When Elliot's trying to be sexy, she sure as hell is._

_That sitcom fantasy episode with the stripped-down scrubs, and that time Turk's dreaming of her on top -- WOWWWW! She's incredible. When Sarah's on her best day and looking her sexiest, she's one of the world's hottest women to me._

_The title "Co-Workers should be Friends too" refers to the Elliot/Carla relationship. Yes, they are friends, but they aren't really friends. The whole thing kicks off with Carla basically saying Turk and JD are the only the reason they even hang out together. And if you know me from my One Tree Hill stories, you'd see I'm not very good with Titles for my stories, so there's that..._


End file.
